1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to product and service merchandising through distribution of electronic coupons, gift certificates and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the computer industry has sought to add computer processing and communications capabilities to devices other than what would normally be considered a traditional computer. Such devices include, for example, personal digital assistants (PDAs), business organizers, watches, PCMCIA-based credit card organizers, and other handheld or xe2x80x9cpalmxe2x80x9d devices. These devices typically include technology and software (e.g., 3Com HotSync(copyright)) to enable the user to synchronize data between the device and desktop software or another personal information manager (PIM) such as Microsoft Outlook. To synchronize data, the PDA is connected to a desktop either directly (e.g., by placing the PDA in a cradle that is connected to the desktop) or indirectly via an infrared link, a modem or a network. Once the connection is established, information or data located in the desktop computer may be communicated and stored in the PDA.
It is known in the art to display product or service coupons on pages that are available through the Internet""s World Wide Web information retrieval system. A user of a computer may access those pages through use of a conventional Web browser. The user navigates to a given page, which is then saved to a file or printed. The hard copy of the coupon may then be carried by the user directly to a retail location and used to receive a discount on a given purchase.
It would be desirable to provide improved methods and systems for electronic delivery and use of coupons (namely, discount coupons, gift certificates, redeemable vouchers and the like) that could take advantage of the existing state-of-the-art of Internet and PDA technology.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an electronic or xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d coupon is obtained when a user selects a given link in a Web page being displayed on a client machine. Preferably, the link is an image link embedded on a Web site and/or in an advertising banner that is displayed on the Web page such that user click-through on the banner automatically generates the virtual coupon. The virtual coupon is then saved to a file on the client machine. Thereafter, the virtual coupon is downloaded to a PDA via a communication link when the PDA is synchronized to the desktop. When the virtual coupon is downloaded to the PDA, it is automatically saved in a coupon file. In addition, contact information associated with the coupon provider (e.g., address, web site URL, map and e-mail information) is automatically written to the PDA contact file. Moreover, the coupon""s expiration date is stored in PDA""s calendar, together with information for generating one or more redemption remainders that are periodically issued to the PDA user when the device is powered on. When the user desires to redeem the coupon, he or she may take the PDA to a terminal located at a retail establishment. By synchronizing the PDA to the terminal, the virtual coupon is redeemed in exchange for a discount on a given product or service. Alternatively, the coupon may be redeemed for an online purchase by connecting the PDA to a Web site, e.g., using a wireless connection.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a user of a PDA having a wireless Internet connection may navigate to a Web site and select a link (e.g., a link in an advertising banner) and receive the virtual coupon directly.
According to the invention, a central web site may be used to manage the distribution of the virtual coupons. In particular, an advertiser that desires to issue virtual discounts may register its coupons with the web site, perhaps for a given fee. Later, when users click through banner advertisements that include links to the web site, the users are seamlessly redirected to the site, which records the transactions and issues the virtual coupons. The site maintains a database of users who have downloaded virtual coupons, and such information is also available for collateral promotional activities relating to the service.
Alternatively, a given advertiser (e.g., a retail department store) may offer the virtual coupons from its own site. In this case, the user navigates to the advertiser""s site and selects the virtual coupon, which is then downloaded to the PDA (either through the user""s PC-PDA link) or to the PDA directly as previously described.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects and features of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention as will be described. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the following Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment.